custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Riding in Barney's Car (Season 3 Pilot, 1994, SuperMalechi's version)
Riding in Barney's Car is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on November 29, 1994. Plot The kids are playing a game called "What If." It works by pretending to do anything they want to with their imagination. To make it more fun, Barney takes them on a ride in the car to different places: The pizza bakery for Juan, The royal fairy tale castle for Michael, The rainforest jungle for Carlos, The cold ice and snowy arctic for Min, The warm sunny summer beach for Julie, The wild west horse ranch for Tosha, and The circus for Luci. Along the way, Baby Bop and BJ joined them. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Min *Michael *Carlos *Tosha *Julie *Luci *Juan *Mister Snowman *Mr. Boyd *Baby Bop's Circus Dancing Teddy Bears Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #The Land of Make Believe #Buckle My Seatbelt #Riding in the Car #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Castles So High #Old King Cole #Jungle Adventure #Three Little Monkeys #Rock Like a Monkey #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #It's C-C-C, Cold BRRRR! #Winter's Wonderful #Silly Sounds #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #Mister Snowman #That's What An Island Is #Mister Sun #Bubble, Bubble Bath #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Colors All Around #My Kite #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home on the Range/Buffalo Gals #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #When the Circus Comes to Town #Our Friend Michael Had a Band #The Popcorn Song #The Exercise Song #Me and My Teddy #Laugh With Me! #The Marching Song #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music *The Popcorn Song *Silly Sounds *The Exercise Song *Buckle Up My Seatbelt *The Popcorn Song Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice, and Late 1994-1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1994-1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Shawn & The Beanstalk". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were silimar to the ones from "Season 3" episodes/home videos. *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The version of I Love You uses a mix of arrangements from "Good Day, Good Night" (high-pitched, same speed as Season 3's version) and "Barney's Super-Singing Circus" (low-pitched on the first verse and Pitch -2 on the second verse, same speed as Season 3's version), with a mix of Barney's vocals from "Once Upon a Time" and "Rhyme Time Rhythm", except they are mixed with Barney's 1995 voice, BJ's vocals from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and "Season 4", except they are mixed with BJ's 1995 voice, Baby Bop's vocals from "Fun & Games" and "My Party with Barney", except they are mixed with Baby Bop's 1995 voice, and a mix of kids' vocals from "Barney's Beach Party" (low-pitched, same speed as Season 3's version) and "Fun & Games". *This is another time Michael falls or lays down. This time, "after "Skating, Skating", he ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down. *When Michael yells Whoa! as he ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down, the sound clip is From "Going Places", except it was pitched down to -1. *This was another time BJ falls down, this time, he slips on a seashell, and falls down onto some wet sticky sand. *When BJ yells "Whoa!" while he slips on a seashell and falls down onto some wet sticky sand, the sound clip is SpongeBob's from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick jump off the Patty Wagon), except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *After BJ falls down onto some wet sticky sand, he got wet sticky sand on his eye-lids, his nose, his cheeks, his tummy, his hips, his legs and shoes. Then, Barney helps him take a bath, to get the sand off him, and helps BJ change to a new shiny shoes, which are the same ones as ever before. Quotes Quote 1: Quote 2: *(after the song "Skating, Skating") *BJ: Aw, Barney, I love how you skate. *Barney: Thank you, BJ. *Michael: Hey, everyone! Look at me! I'm skating too fast! *Barney: Look out, Michael! You're gonna fall down, and crash! *Michael: (ice skates too fast) Whoa! (slips on the ice rink and falls down) Ow! * Quote 3: